This invention relates to a power source device for a camera and, particularly, to a power source device for the camera including a main power source and a reserve power source.
In recent years, with the advance of electronic techniques, several types of the cameras have been developed such as motor-incorporated cameras, autostrobo cameras, and auto-focus cameras.
These cameras, however, need a large energy in comparison to the conventional well-known camera incorporated with auto-exposure mechanism and, thus, energy consumption of a dry cell is heavy. Further, these cameras do not function at all when the cell energy is consumed substantially, thus, the user of the camera is required always to carry spare or reserve cells with one. Accordingly, for the above, spare cells are generally carried by the user, putting the same in a travelling bag, camera bag, small case attached to a camera strap, and the like. However, handling of cells for cell exchange is inconvenient and troublesome, and this sometimes results in a fear of missing a chance of shuttering.